Stuck in a Story you can't get out of
by Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: Sick of the never-ending sexual tension between Dean and Cas, a newly resurrected Gabriel decides to stick them in a few of his favourite fanfictions that he came across while dead. Meanwhile he and Sam pig out on candy. I suck at summaries, all is explained within. First ever fanfic so please be nice! Not sure how many chapters, thanks for reading :) Destiel, rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1: You did WHAT!

**A/N: Let me start by apologising. This is my first ever fanfic and I am new to the whole uploading and editing thing so please bear with me. If there's anyone who wants to beta/help me out please PM me, it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Okay, the idea for this was in my head for ages and now I have a new laptop I can actually write it! Sorry if it's been done before. The name is a play on the U2 song "Stuck in a moment you can't get out of", which is an awesome song that should be listened to. Not a songfic just me being a music nerd because of the name relevance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Supernatural or any characters associated with the show.**

**Summary: Gabriel, back from the dead, has stuck Dean and Cas in some fanfics that he has found. I've tried to just use the general coffeeshop/mechanic/artist/high school AUs that I've come across, and any that are directly referenced are done so with the express permission of their author and are cited and referenced in the notes at the bottom of the chapter they are referenced in. So yeah, I hope people actually read this and maybe enjoy it.**

Chapter One: You did WHAT?!

Sam stared at Gabriel. "What? I don't get it, start again", he said, confused.

Gabriel sighed.

"Okay, you know how I died? Well, I didn't. Kind of. I was sort of….pulled into this otherworld, and it was the weirdest shit I will ever experience. You know the books Chuck writes about your lives? Well there's a website where fans write stories based on what he writes. You with me so far?"

"Uhh I think so?"

"Great. Anyway, I was stuck in it. As long as they keep writing about and believing in me, I exist. I just had to wait until I had enough juice to bust myself out. And while I was in there I may have found some rather good stories about your brother and my baby brother Cassie. So I worked my mojo and zapped them into living out a few of my favourite ones!"

Gabriel grinned, pleased with himself. Sometimes he felt "Trickster" didn't do him enough justice.

"Wait, so my brother is stuck in this….website?! What the hell, Gabriel? Why would you think that was a good idea?!"

"Because, Sammy boy, have you seen the way those two look at each other? I wouldn't be surprised if half of the shit I read was true! And then the ones that happen in alternate universes? Yeah, they need the extra kick to make a move on one another. Deano won't even accept how he feels and Cassie is far too shy and frigid. Just kick back and wait, they'll only be there three days our time"

"Three DAYS? How long will it feel to them?!"

"Well…..some of the stories cover a lifetime, others a few minutes. Hard to say really. Just ask when they get back! Is there a candy store nearby? I'm starving."

The answering grunt from Sam was enough for him. Grabbing the younger Winchester by the hand, he flew them to the nearest candy shop.

**AN: Okay, that's the first chapter! Let me know what you think, and if you want me to use your story (I'm not saying you do it would just be nice if anyone liked it enough to allow me to) or if you'd like to beta (PLEASE) then just PM me :) thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Where are we?

**AN: If you're still with me, welcome back! Thanks for staying with me! I hope I've got the process of uploading sorted out. Reviews are very welcome I want this to be as good as possible.**

**This is kind of a filler chapter, just saying what's going on with Dean and Cas before they're sucked into their first fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Supernatural or any characters associated with the show.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter Two

Dean woke up. Wait, was he awake? The motel room was gone. He looked round, automatically reaching for Ruby's knife. He was in a room, but it wasn't like any room he had ever seen before. The floor and ceiling stretched out away from him in all directions, the walls nowhere to be found. A noise, just on the edge of his hearing, made him turn and run.

Not away from the noise.

Towards it.

Not so surprising, considering he generally hunted whatever made suspicious noises, plus the fact that he had no fucking clue what was going on. Any noise was good noise, he decided.

Through the gloom, he made out a shape on the ground.

And then he realised what the lifeless, pale form was.

Cas.

"CAS!" He yelled, his voice echoing off nothing, legs stretching further, faster, until he reached the body of his best friend. "Wake up man, please, I have no idea what's going on, you gotta help me man", he cried, shaking Cas' limp form.

"Dean, please let go of me, I am unable to see what is happening if you insist on shaking me so" Cas suddenly responded, sitting up. "Where are we?"

"No fucking clue"

"Oh"

"I was hoping you could tell me"

"Oh"

"So you don't know either?"

"I believe we have established that already, Dean"

Dean helped him up, and by silent agreement they started to walk. They'd taken five steps when a blinding flash lit up the dark space, and were gone.

**AN: Sorry it's so short, and apologies for all the dialogue. Please r&r! Again, any ideas, opinions, suggestions and offerings of a fic to use as inspiration (with referencing) is very welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3: High School AU

**AN: This is the first chapter that they actually experience a fanfic in, and I've just made it a generic High School AU. Inspiration is drawn from literally every High School AU there is - Dean is a bully, Cas is the bullied, Dean has a secret crush on Cas - so if I've stolen any details that aren't generic, let me know. I've made it as generic as I can just to start off with, just to ease into it. Again, no plagiarism intended. In every chapter, "Other Dean" is going to be the name of what controls the body that Dean is stuck in. For instance, Dean is trapped inside Other Dean, who is shooting Sam. The same goes for Cas. He is called Cas, while his body is called Cas-but-not-my-Cas. Sorry if that's confusing, hopefully it will make more sense when you read it :)**

Chapter 3 - High School?

Dean woke up. Again. Only, this time he wasn't in the weird room he'd been in with Cas before. He wasn't even lying down.

He was walking down a school hallway, passing students who would look at him with varying expressions - lust, joy, friendship and….fear? What was going on? Where was he? He tried to ask someone, but his mouth wouldn't move.

Down the hall, he saw a scruffy, dark haired kid wearing a trench coat making his way towards him, staring at the ground._ CAS_. He tried to call his name, but again nothing happened. Instead, as he passed him, his elbow flew out, knocking Cas into the locker._ What the fuck?!_ He thought. _That wasn't me! Am I possessed? Is that Cas?! Is he okay? WHAT IS GOING ON?!_

"You're such a loser, Novak", he heard himself say. "Just fuck off home, why don't you?"

Dean was horrified. He was trapped, stuck in this body that seemed intent on destroying Cas, his best friend._ I need to find out what the fuck is going on._

The worst part was, Cas had looked at him, and he had seen Cas, stuck in that kids body, like he was stuck in this one. He didn't know what to do.

The rest of the day was torture. Dean, stuck in the body of a 17 year old jock, was forced to go to different classes. Every time he saw Cas, the body - or 'Other Dean', as he called whatever was controlling his body - would abuse and mock the guy. Strangely (not that it could get much stranger), when no one was looking, Other Dean would be staring at the back of Cas' head during class, longingly. It was annoying and stupid, and Dean wanted to wake up from whatever weird ass dream he was having.

It went on like this for several days. Dean was bored out of his mind, being carried around in this body. On the fifth day, however, something happened. He was driving home from school (in the Impala, which he was rather pleased about) in the pouring rain, when he drove past Cas-but-not-my-Cas. He felt Other Dean pull the car over. _Shit_, he thought, _what if he beats the shit out of him?_ Instead, something even weirder occurred.

"Hey, Cas!" Other Dean called out.

Cas-but-not-my-Cas looked up fearfully. "What is it?" He asked.

"Uhh...do you want a ride home?"

"Not from you"

"Why not?"

"Why the fuck do you think, Winchester?"

At these words, Dean felt pain and guilt stab at him. But it wasn't even his own emotions. _Other Dean was feeling guilty. He actually wanted to help Cas. What. The. Fuck?_

"Look, I know I'm a dick to you. And I know your life has been made a living hell. I'm trying to change, man. Just please let me start making it up to you. Get in the car"

"No, thank you!"

"Please, Cas...help me be a better person"

There was a pause, and Cas-but-not-my-Cas got in the car.

"Thanks"

Dean, observing all this, was confused as hell.

The drive to Cas' house went as expected. Cas-but-not-my-Cas, suspicious of Other Deans motives, was quiet, answering Deans questions about his life with single words or short sentences. Other Dean, however, seemed to genuinely care about Cas-but-not-my-Cas, and told him all about his life - which was a twisted version of Deans. Other Dean lived with his father, John, and his younger brother Sammy. John was never at home, and Other Dean looked after Sammy, caring for him more than anyone else in the world. Their mom, Mary, was dead.

Other Dean completely opened up to Cas-but-not-my-Cas, and Dean could feel how much he wanted Cas to open up and trust and care for Dean the way Other De - _wait, WHAT?_

_Other Dean has a big gay crush on Cas-but-not-my-Cas?_

_No. Fucking. Way._

The next few days were weird. Other Dean broke all contact with his other friends - Gordon, Meg, Alistair, Ruby, Zachariah - and sought out friendship with Cas-but-not-my-Cas. At first, Dean wondered why Other Deans 'friends', and everyone in the school, had the same names as literally everyone he had ever met, but then he gave up being curious. How could he find anything out while he was stuck in this body, unable to communicate, for what was probably the rest of his life? And when he looked into their eyes, he couldn't see what he saw in Cas' - their true identity, locked inside. Instead he just saw fake constructs.

Cas-but-not-my-Cas at first rejected Other Deans friendship, but then after seeing what he had given up for him, welcomed him. Cas-but-not-my-Cas had no other friends. He was the youngest child out of a huge family - all the angels Dean had met shared their names - and was ignored by everyone. When he wasn't being bullied, that is.

Weeks passed.

Dean was bored.

And curious.

He wondered how Cas was, trapped inside that poor kids head.

Cas-but-not-my-Cas had told Other Dean about when he tried to kill himself.

Other Dean, on the verge of tears, had simply pulled him into a bear hug.

Other Dean told Cas-but-not-my-Cas about the night his mom died, and how he hated himself for not rescuing her, despite only being 4 years old at the time.

Cas-but-not-my-Cas had said the words that caused Other Dean to cry in front of someone else for the first time since the night of his mother's death. "It was not your fault Dean. You do not deserve the hate you pile upon yourself"

Dean was furious at Other Dean for telling Cas-but-not-my-Cas that his cocky exterior was just a front for his endless guilt and low self esteem.

He thought about what Cas would say. Then he realised that he would've said exactly what Cas-but-not-my-Cas said: "I know, Dean"

More weeks passed.

It all came to a head when Cas-but-not-my-Cas stayed the night at Other Deans place.

They were watching Star Wars, when Other Dean simply grabbed Cas-but-not-my-Cas' hand. When Cas-but-not-my-Cas looked up at him, Other Dean leaned in and kissed him.

Cas-but-not-my-Cas kissed him back, and Dean could feel their tongues exploring the others mouth. He could feel the rush of emotions that were pouring through Other Deans body as he moved his hands to the back of Cas-but-not-my-Cas' neck and lower back, and how Cas-but-not-my-Cas responded to these movements.

What he also felt was terror.

_WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FU -_

Everything went black.

**AN: Thoughts? Opinions? I've made it all Dean's POV and I have a chapter that is the same but Cas' POV but I don't know what to do because it may be repetitive. I've skipped through the details of the plot of the High School AU except for what was important because it's all Dean's reaction to it, and I didn't see the need to go into great depth and make it unnecessarily long. All the chapters will hopefully not be longer than this, and they'll all be of different length depending on what their inspiration is.**


	4. Chapter 4: Back HERE Again

**AN: Yeah, kinda self explanatory**

Chapter Four - Back HERE again

A quiet giggle invaded Dean's thoughts. He was awake! He shot upwards, and realised he was back in the no-place where he had found Cas. _WHAT._

"HELP!" He yelled.

"Dean?"

He turned around. Cas was standing behnd him, looking concerned.

"Cas! What the fuck is going on?! What just happened?"

"I do not know Dean. Do you mean to say you were also stuck in that high school?"

"Yes, he does Cassie" a voice behind them drawled in an amused tone. They spun round, and saw Gabriel, lollipop in smiling mouth.

"Gabriel? You're alive? What the fuck?"

"Hey Deano, Cassie. Yes I'm alive. We only have a couple of minutes before your next big adventure!" Gabriel said, grinning madly as he danced out of Dean's reach.

"Wait, you did this Gabriel? Why?" Cas asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Sammy and I -"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SAM?" Dean yelled, launching himself at Gabriel, who once again dodged him.

"Nothing! Calm your tits! Me and Sammy are having a good old time while you two are here! Look, I'm sick of the way you two constantly eye-fuck one another, and so is Sam. While I was dead, I was stuck here too, and I found out that the fans of Chuck's books about you guys write their own stories about what you guys get up to. A lot of them involve you two as….a couple. So, I thought I'd stick you guys in here until you work it out! Bye now!"

With that, he was gone. Cas and Dean stared at one another.

"Dean, I swear to you, if it is the last thing I do, I will get us out of here. I do not know what game Gabriel thinks he is playing, but rest assured -"

"Whatever, Cas, let's just get the hell out of here"

Another blinding flash lit up the room.

"Son of a - "

**AN: Reviews are always welcome! Sorry for all the dialogue! That's all of what's been pre-written, now I'm going to upload as I write. If you want the Cas POV of the High School AU let me know, it can be Chapter 3.5**


	5. Chapter 5: An Angel in Class

**AN: So someone said they wanted Cas' POV at the High School so here it is! Also, was pretty overwhelmed by the amount of people following and favouriting this story already, thank you so much!**

**I'm posting this after Chapter 4 has been put up but I'm calling it 3.5 because it happens before the events of Chapter 4. Cas is called Cas and the body he's in is called Other Cas, while Dean will be Dean or Dean-who-is-not-mine, respectively. Again, thoughts are in italics. I hope you guys enjoy it, thanks again for reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own the Supernatural franchise. I wish.**

Chapter 3.5: An Angel in Class

A flash of light, then black. The experience was horrifying. Cas awoke to find himself trapped inside an adolescent human body. This wasn't like his angelic possession of Jimmy Novak, however. This was much, much worse. He couldn't find his grace. He tried, unsuccessfully, to cry out, but nothing happened.

Once he was done internally exploring this new body, he took stock of his surroundings. And panicked all over again.

He appeared to be walking down the corridor of a human high school, accompanied by other teenage human beings. His body - of its own volition, he might add - was apparently attempting to make itself as small as possible, hiding from its fellow students.

Out of nowhere, a meaty elbow slammed him into the nearest locker. Pain blossomed at the point of impact, but as his body wasn't being controlled by him, he was able to distance himself from the pain and see through the vessels eyes who it was that had assaulted him so. If he had been able to, Cas would have gasped.

It was Dean.

After a few days, Cas finally came to the conclusion that he had no way of escaping this strange reality he found himself in. This wasn't without considerable effort on his part to break free, though. Without his grace he was useless, and even if he had his grace with him, he had no wish to unveil his true form and destroy the lives of the strange people he was with. No matter how flat and two-dimensional they were. Especially Dean.

He knew Dean was stuck inside the body of Dean-who-is-not-mine, like he knew his grace was gone, like he knew the world around them was a fake construct, which could be escaped from, if only he knew how.

For now, though, he endured. He observed as Other Cas and Dean-who-is-not-mine grew closer, and marvelled at the emotional development of the two. Human emotions - suspicion, then cautious trust, and finally a genuine concern for Dean-who-is-not-mine - flooded his vessel, and Cas noted these as they happened. He did pay attention to the backstories of the two vessels, and was horrified when Other Cas spoke about a suicide attempt. There was a rush of heat in the pit of his stomach when Dean-who-is-not-mine pulled him into a rough hug, and he could hear the tears in the Winchesters' usually gruff voice as he comforted him.

_Well. This is odd._

His detached 'study of human behaviour' - what he called 'watching the story unfold while I try and escape' - went on for weeks.

Cas was bored.

He wondered how Dean was. Was he still alive in there? While he had not been amongst humans for very long, he was aware that he had started to care for the Winchesters, particularly Dean.

Aside from a personal interest in Dean's welfare, he thought about the consequences for the world should they not get out of whatever strange dimension they had become trapped in. Would Sam continue to hunt? What about the angels?

Cas grew worried.

And then, it all changed.

Other Cas was at Dean-who-is-not-mine's house, watching the motion pictures named 'Star Wars'. Cas was beginning to enjoy himself, the film being one of Dean's favourites, and his vessel had befriended the other realities Sam Winchester. He could not feel the real Sam in there though, and concluded that everyone aside from Dean and himself was simply a construct.

Dean-who-is-not-mine grabbed his hand.

Cas wondered at the tingle his vessel felt at the contact. He was unable to ponder this new development for long though, because when Other Cas looked up, Dean-who-is-not-mine kissed him.

On the mouth.

_Oh._

Back in the space in between places (as Cas came to call it later), he almost attempted to kill Gabriel when he found out what the Trickster was trying to do.

He couldn't tell Dean that Gabriel knew exactly how Cas felt towards the Righteous Man. It was not appropriate for his role as the Guardian Angel towards the Winchesters. Why Gabriel insisted on this ridiculous venture, he had no idea.

Despite his newfound inner turmoil, he attempted to reassure Dean. Just as Dean interrupted him, there was another flash of light, and Cas again felt the pull he had felt when they were sucked into the previous alternate reality.

Cas was not one to curse, but he felt that this was a time as good as any to start.

_Shit_.

**AN: How was that? Any advice? I tried to sound as Cas-like as possible. I'm not sure how frequent updates are going to be, I'm trying to do it as often as possible right now because I don't really have much else going on aside from work. I've skimmed over the details of what happened in the High School AU for Cas because I didn't want it to sound too similar to Dean's, so it's mostly been an inner monologue of how Cas feels. Not sure if the other chapters are going to be the same, I'll try and do it a little differently so it doesn't get too repetitive.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Learning How To Kiss

**Edit: Ok I worked out how to do the line breaks so I've sorted them out for this chapter. Thanks for being so patient with me**

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**So, I'm going to answer all the awesome reviews I got. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was sick and it's been a bad week.**

**I know I've said it before, but I am honestly so amazed that people like my story and are reading it. It makes me really happy. So thank you.**

**thejokirliveson - THIS IS YOUR CHAPTER. I HOPE IT LIVES UP TO ANY EXPECTATIONS YOU HAVE. I really hope you find it okay, let me know if there are ANY issues with it and if there are I apologise.**

**FireChildSlytherin5 - I shall get on to that as soon as I have finished this, that's an awesome idea and thanks :D**

**LoryLily - I am so glad that is how you feel about it, I will try and keep it up to that standard for you**

**Mistofstars - I've already responded to you like twice, but yeah. My chapters are getting longer and if that is a problem I apologise, if anyone thinks I should shorten them just give me a heads up. I am just writing it as it happens in my head. And my use of apostrophes is rather squiffy because every school teacher I have had over the past 13 years has told me they're optional when it comes to things like "Deans car" OR "Dean's car", so yeah. Much confusion. I'm going to try and correct it in future chapters though. Also, I do like to think the premise for this is as original as possible, but that might just be my pride talking but thank you! :)**

**Auttzthoughtz - I put up the Cas POV chapter for you and I hope you liked it :)**

**anna3311234 - Thank you! You were my first review, and I'm glad you like it and I hope I am keeping up the good work for you**

**That took a while.**

**For people who skimmed over that, you may have noticed how the chapters are getting longer. That is because I am trying to include the plot details of the fic, how the Other Dean/Cas is feeling about that, and how Dean and Cas feel about being stuck there as well. So expect length. Sorry for rambling!**

**This chapter is based on the fic "Learning How To Kiss" by thejokirliveson, a wonderful person who allowed me to use their fic in this. You should check out their actual story and others, because they're really good!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters, nor do I own the original fanfiction used as the basis for this chapter.**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 6: Learning How To Kiss

The amount of profanities running through Dean's head was on the high side. And considering this is Dean Winchester we're talking about, that's saying something.

He wanted to strangle Gabriel. No, he wanted to pummel him into the tiny ball of complete and utter fuck-upery that he was, then roll him out and jump on him with shoes that had steel spikes attached to the bottom.

It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss Cas. At first, he thought it was, but then after it had happened, he wouldn't have mind grabbing Cas, slamming him against the nearest wall, and fucking him to infinity and beyond. But as themselves, not someone else.

_But that wasn't the point,_ he reminded himself sharply.

_Cas is an angel. Not only that, he's the angel that started a war in Heaven, made deals with Crowley, let out the Leviathans, became God, and got all the angels thrown out of Heaven._

_I thought we were past this,_ he argued with himself, _He is your best friend, he thought he was doing what was right, he didn't mean to start all that shit, and he would rather have died than do what he did to the angels. Or let down you and Sammy._

Deann suddenly realised how batshit insane he sounded, even if it was in his own head, and paid attention to the next torture Gabriel had in store for them

_Oh, FUCK._

* * *

If he had been able to, Cas would have groaned. As it was, he was only able to do so internally. Nevertheless, he felt it was called for.

He was stuck as a fallen angel - like it wasn't bad enough that he was constantly reminded of that fact on a daily fucking basis - and was apparently helpless when it came to daily tasks.

Well, he couldn't fault the….._Is creator the right word?._...of this parallel universe on their accuracy. Aside from his sandwich making and customer service skills, he was in dire need of assistance when it came to most things. Like cooking.

After succeeding in creating macaroni cheese, and having the usual banter with Dean-who-is-not-mine - Dean are you in there?! He mentally screamed - Other Cas settled on the couch in the next room, watching Dean's favourite show Dr Sexy M.D. Well, at least this isn't so bad.

The body he was in - Other Cas - suddenly reacted to the make out session that was happening on screen. Cas tuned into the vessel's thoughts.

_Wait a second. Not again._

* * *

Other Dean froze as Cas-but-not-my-Cas ran into the kitchen.

_SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT-_

"Whoa Cas, what's wrong?" He heard himself ask anxiously.

He did not expect Cas-but-not-my-Cas' response.

"Will I need to know how to kiss as a human?" Cas-but-not-my-Cas asked.

_What the fuuuu -_

"Will I need to know how Dean?!" Cas-but-not-my-Cas yelled, shaking him.

"I suppose so," was the reply, with both Dean and Other Dean wanting to sprint from the room and never look back.

"Then there is another thing I have to learn!" And goddamn if Cas-but-not-my-Cas wasn't the happiest he'd seen Cas since - well, never - as he went on to say "You!"

_Huh?_

"Me?" Other Dean said, again not having a clue as to what the fuck was going on.

"You can teach me!"

_Oh._

"No Cas, I can't"

_YOU ASS. YOU BAG OF DICKS. YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER. SON OF A BITCH._

He looked on as Other Dean - the awkward little shit that he was - floundered with his response, ignoring his own desires, and those of Dean's. This resulted in Cas-but-not-my-Cas running away to his bed, practically in tears.

Dean would have punched himself in the face if at all possible.

The following awkward conversation with this version of Sam was, well, awkward. Dean was fed up with Other Dean already. It was too much like being in his own body, and he knew how bad THAT was.

* * *

_This is awful._

_Gabriel, I am going to kill you._

_I really miss that macaroni cheese._

_Dean, I am so sorry._

Cas, currently curled up on the bed as Other Cas, heard Dean approach.

_Ah. Now for the awkward conversation._

Other Cas looked up as Dean-who-is-not-mine said his name, and then looked away as he realised his eyes were full of tears.

_I never cry. Is this a part of being human?_

"No, none of that...Cas, why me?" Other Cas refused to answer, turning his head away. Dean-who-is-not-mine had other plans, apparently, holding him before briefly kissing him.

_Again?_ Cas thought as his latest vessel reached out and pulled Dean-who-is-not-mine into deeper and deeper kisses, heart beating faster and faster as they eventually pulled away and smiled at one another before Other Cas pulled him in again.

* * *

_HngfffffffffffffffffffffffffCASCASCASCAS_

Dean's brain shorted out as Other Dean was persuaded onto the bed by Cas-but-not-my-Cas' mouth.

Meanwhile, Other Dean's heart almost stopped when Cas-but-not-my-Cas asked "Can I keep you?"

Dean could relate.

Finally, Other Dean was able to respond "Don't you own me already Cas?"

_Oh my god. This shit is too corny. I need to get out NOW._

* * *

One weird time lapse later, they were cuddling on the couch.

_Dean never cuddles._

* * *

_I never cuddle._

This version of Sam, unsurprisingly, mocked them, but seemed relatively cool with the new arrangements.

_I. DON'T. FUCKING -_

* * *

"CUDDLE!" Dean yelled. He looked around. He was back in the no-space, with Cas staring at him, head tilted to one side in that adorable way that it did.

"Ah. No longer stuck in someone's head, then?"

Cas shook his head.

"I'm sorry" Cas said.

"For what?!"

"For what happened in there. It was not me at all, I can assure -"

"Cas, shut the fuck up. I know you have no control over the body that you're stuck in when we're in there. I have no control either. We just have to stick it out until Gabriel decides he's had enough, no matter how badly this sucks. And then, I get to kick his sorry ass into next week because I just know he is doing his best to molest my baby brother"

Cas flinched slightly as Dean declared how much their situation 'sucked'. He didn't want to be stuck here with Dean, but he would have minded it a lot less if Dean was less…._is opposed the right word_? He wondered….to the thought of them being involved 'romantically'.

It would make the fact that he and Dean were eternally bonded as a result of Cas rescuing him from Hell a lot more easier to cope with, even though Cas was no longer an angel.

He hadn't expected to develop actual_ feelings_ as a result of their bond.

_Shit._

**AN: This chapter is a lot better if you read "Learning How To Kiss" by thejokirliveson.**

**Was that okay? Did you like it? How does it compare to what I've based it off? I know it's long, but that's also because of my really long author notes. I hope they're worth it. Please let me know what you think and where I can improve! I'm thinking of making the next chapter just an update on what's happening with Gabe and Sam because I love writing as Gabe. I mostly love writing as Dean though, which you can probably tell.**

**Not sure when the next chapter will be, I'm writing these when I get the time and have enough to work with.**

**Anyway, reviews and suggestions are always welcome and I do take into consideration everything you say!**

**Recommend any fics you think would be good here and I can PM the writer! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: While We Wait

**AN: Hey! Sorry, it's been a while and I don't have much of an excuse except for the fact that I've been working on a university application that's due Wednesday. I also now have a beta reader, obsession-is-my-life, so much love and thanks to her :D**

**So, thanks for reviewing everyone! I'm just going to keep responding to reviews here because I'm too lazy to do it any other way so just skip past this next bit if you want.**

**LoryLily – I agree, and I'm thinking of going with that for this chapter, thanks for pointing it out.**

**justreading444 – I'll put it in my ideas notes, because I keep thinking of different things to write but I have no idea how they'll turn out. I actually read a fic with Cas as a cat, called Familiarity by Likhoradka. It's really good if anyone's interested.**

**Auttzthoughtz – Yeah I have noticed that with the POV, and I'm working on it because I want to make it as easy to understand as possible. Also, thanks :D and I'm glad you like it! This chapter is going to be what you asked for and I hope you enjoy it**

**SareBear96 – Woohoo! Glad you like it! I hope she does like it as much as she said she did!**

**thejokirliveson – I was terrified you would hate it and I am so happy you didn't!**

**Because this chapter is back to Gabe and Sam and not based off anything I'm going to dedicate it to my newfound beta reader obsession-is-my-life. She writes really good stuff and I am ever so grateful to her for helping me out!**

* * *

Chapter 7: While We Wait

It had been five hours, and Gabriel was already bored.

"But Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!" he wailed, flinging himself across Dean's vacant bed. "I wanna gooooo!"

Sam sighed. It was as if Gabe was more of a child than an ageless celestial being. How old was Gabriel anyway?

"Look, Gabe, we had just finished a case when you decided to barge in here. I want to finish writing these notes so we know what to do next time we come up against one of these. You're behaving like you haven't been out in weeks when you were the one that force fed me ice cream not five hours ago! So please, let me finish what I'm doing, and then we'll do….whatever," Sam said, wishing Gabriel was less of a distraction.

The aforementioned angel pouted and folded his arms.

"Fine, Samsquatch," he responded, smirking. "But once you're done, we get to do whatever I want, no matter how ridiculous it may be, yes?"

"Fine."

"Pinkie promise?"

"Yes!"

"Cross your heart hope to die? Although, considering your track record, might be a bit more difficult to –"

"Yes, fine! As long as you shut up!"

"Yay! No takesies backsies!"

* * *

An hour later, Sam was done recording everything. Gabe had been quiet after their conversation, and Sam now realised that the silence alone was suspicious enough. Slightly worried, he turned around and went bright red.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"

"Nope, just me," Gabe smirked.

The entire motel room was pink. Hot pink. Candy wrappers were strewn across the floor, and fluffy pink blankets decorated the beds. Floral patterns graced the curtains, confetti hung suspended in the air, and right in the middle of it all was Gabe. Wearing a pair of pink boxers and a pink feather boa wrapped around his neck.

"Gabe. What. How. What the fuck?" was all Sam managed to get out, before he collapsed into laughter.

Gabe, grinning, snapped his fingers and was fully dressed again. He made his way over to Sam with a giant stick of candyfloss in each hand. "I got really bored Sam, and I wanted to see you laugh. Candyfloss?"

* * *

The candyfloss was gone, and the motel room back to its normal boring self. Gabe had managed to make Sam laugh a few more times over various pranks he had pulled, and he was feeling rather pleased with himself. It had been a while since he had just been able to 'hang out' with someone, _what with being first on the run from Heaven, then from the pagan gods, then hell, and then being DEAD, _he thought to himself. He was finally having fun.

Sam noticed his shift in mood as he thought about his past, and nudged him.

"What's wrong, man?"

"Nothing Samsquatch, just upset that I couldn't find some really intensely smutty stuff to shove our brothers into," Gabe forced a smile on his face, which was scoffed at by the giant of a man next to him.

"You think you can bullshit the bullshitter, Gabe? I've been saying I'm 'fine' when it's the opposite for as long as I can remember. My brother is Dean Winchester, the King of Bullshit. I know when someone's unhappy about something. Tell me what's up."

A small sigh escaped from his mouth. "I've never had to discuss emotions Samsquatch, so bear with me. I'm….pissed off about the fact that I've been on the run for most of my life. First I ran away from Heaven. Then after I was exposed, the pagan gods – who were once my friends – wanted my blood. Then hell wanted me. I was killed by Lucifer; my own brother. I know he's a dick and all but he wasn't when I knew him in Heaven before he fell. He was my _brother_. And then I died. Shit like that kinda gets you down, okay? Playing pranks makes me happy. And I am truly sorry about what I did to you and your brother at the Mystery Spot, but Dean was going to die, and you hadn't accepted that. I know he came back, but how was I to know that? I just needed for you to know that Death is final. Most of the time. Apparently not where the Winchesters are concerned."

"I could say the same about you or Cas," Sam joked, trying to process what Gabe had just told him. "Look, Gabe, I get it. I'm sorry this shit had to happen to you. It sucks, yeah. But it's good that you came to us, because we know what it's like, and we can help you get past this. As far as the Mystery Spot is concerned, I'm not saying what you did was right, because it was horrible, but I forgive you. I know why you did it, and for all we knew, Dean's death was final. Are you okay?"

"I suppose. Like I said, I don't do gooey emotional shit." And with that, an entire bucket of glitter upended itself over their heads.

"GABE WHAT THE FUCK!" Sam yelled, shaking his head like a dog trying to get water out of its fur. He was merely getting more glitter embedded in his hair.

The archangel was gasping with laughter.

"Sam, your mane…. it's glorious!" He shrieked, gathering enough composure to reach up and ruffle Sam's "mane". Glitter cascaded out and settled on Sam's already sparkling shoulders. Sam scowled. "Aw come on, Samantha, lighten up!" He poked his index fingers into the corners of Sam's mouth and stretched it into a grin.

Sam couldn't help himself at that, and gave a reluctant smile. Gabe smirked back, and they just sat there, smiling at one another.

There was an awkward pause.

"So, uh, what did you want to do now?" Sam asked, running his hand through his hair in an effort to remove the glitter. His hand sparkled and he scowled, trying to get the glitter off his hands and body clearly annoyed.

"Well, for starters…" Gabe snapped his fingers, and the glitter disappeared. Sam examined his arms before looking back to the angel.

"Was it really necessary to snap your fingers?"

"No, but imagine how boring it would be if I didn't! Like, oh there goes the glitter. How nice. Plus, it would make you jump more if shit just happened without a little finger snapping warning, and you're far too fragile. Like a goat."

Sam spluttered. "A _goat_?!"

"I couldn't think of anything else," he said shrugging

"Goats aren't fragile, you ass. I prefer something like paper or I don't know, an egg but goats?"

"Are you insinuating that goats are capable of looking after themselves? Because let me tell you Sam, they might act tough and all but have you seen where they get themselves stuck? Half the time they fall off some random ledge halfway up a cliff that they've managed to get themselves stuck on, and guess who has to save them?"

"...you rescue goats?"

"Shut up."

"No, just….that's real nice of you. And this was a really weird conversation. Want to go get lunch?"

"Sam," Gabe said, attempting to reach Sam's shoulder in order to clap a hand on it, but only reaching his elbow and clapping a hand on that instead, "one thing you should know about me, is that conversations with me are always weird."

They headed out the sparse motel room, laughing and not noticing how the lights flickered, or how the curtains fluttered with no wind to make them do so.

**AN: Again, sorry it took so long. I'll try and make the updates more regular. Please review if you've got the time :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Waffles, Soap Wings, Turtle

**AN: So it's been a few weeks. I am so sorry, I just got busy and then had zero motivation and yeah. I did write another story though, called An Angle of the Lord. It kinda sucks but if you wanna check that out please do! **

**EDIT: CHAPTER IS NOW BETA'D BECAUSE SHE GOT INTERNET AGAIN SO THIS IS THE NOW EDITED CHAPTER. I ALSO HAVE A FEW MORE STORIES SHOULD YOU WISH TO TAKE A LOOK.**

**Also, HUGE apology to ValorieDevore. If you are reading this, this is your chapter, and it kind of sucks as a result of my horrible writing. I've tried to make it awesome but I did not do your story justice. Feel free to hate me.**

**I am going to try and update more frequently! I need reviews for motivation!**

**Auttzthoughtz – That makes me very happy thank you so much :D and I am so sorry it took me this long!**

**FireChildSlytherin5 – I don't know why I put that in there but I did and I am relieved that you found it funny :L**

**Guest who requested alpha/omega chapter – possibly. I don't know how smutty I'm comfortable with going, and I feel like if I included an alpha/omega chapter it would involve smut and I want to just write and see how it goes. So a solid 'ummm idk' in response sorry**

**Darkbloddynightmare38 – I know, sorry! Might throw them in one at a random interval just to freak them out. And yeah, definitely going somewhere with the lights thing. I decided to have side Sabriel-being-BAMF on the side because I don't want to piggyback off other writers for plotlines ^_^**

**Again, sorry for the terrible quality, look at my other fic (and more that I am possibly going to write alongside this), and PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOURITE/FOLLOW BECAUSE IT MAKES ME HAPPY WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT AND I WILL UPDATE SOONER.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ValorieDevore, whose amazing story Waffles, Soap Wings, Turtle Wax, and Grilled Cheese Sandwiches I have butchered. Please read the real thing and don't judge it based on this.**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Waffles, Soap Wings, Turtle Wax, and Grilled Cheese Sandwiches

Heat. Not the Hell kind, because God knows Dean had had enough of Hell (literally), but summer heat. That was all Dean was really aware of until he heard a familiar voice.

"Morning Dean," NotSam said entering the room. Dean let out a huge mental sigh as he paid attention to what other Dean was doing, which happen to be preparing…to wash his car. Wait, this was awesome! Nothing could get between him and his Baby. He zoned out as other Dean conversed with NotSam, trying to convince him to help with car-washing. NotSam was smart to refuse; Dean knew that if Sam screwed anything up concerning his car, Dean would kill him. Maybe not literally, but he couldn't help agreeing with NotSam as he pointed out Dean's perfectionist tendencies when it came to the Impala. Tuning back in, he noted Cas-but-not-my-Cas walking in.

_Dammit. NotSam is gonna make him help me, isn't he? Wet T-Shirt competition, here we come._

Sure enough, NotSam volunteered Cas-but-not-my-Cas as assistant car washer, and after Other Dean felt a weird swoop in his stomach that _had_ _absolutely nothing to do with the way Cas smiled at him at all_. Dean, hearing Other Dean think this, smirked to himself. He knew exactly what Other Dean was feeling and that it had everything to do with the way Cas-but-not-my-Cas' smile finally reached his eyes, which Dean was not going to wax lyrical about despite all temptation.

_Stupid attractive angels_, he grumbled to himself. Okay, so he was sort of attracted to Cas, a lot. So? It wasn't like Cas felt the same and even if he did, Dean knew Cas deserved far better than him. A broken, alcoholic dick who pushed away everyone who cared for him. _Don't start thinking about it_, he told himself. _Focus on what "you're" doing right now. Focus on Baby._

It was just his luck he supposed, to start paying attention to Other Dean's surroundings just as Cas-but-not-my-Cas walked back outside after changing out of his trench coat. He wore one of Sam's old white undershirts which was ridiculously oversized on him. It did have the advantage of showing off how lean and muscular he actually was though. _Dammit stop checking out Cas! _Dean and Other Dean thought simultaneously.

Other Dean taught Cas-but-not-my-Cas how much soap to use and how to wash his most prized possession saying, "Now Cas, this is how we wash the Impala. First, you have to change the hose-head to the setting called a you rinse all the dirt and dust off the car," and choosing not to comment on Cas-but-not-my-Cas' choice in wearing his usual dress shoes to wash a car in.

There was a pause.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"How do I change the setting on the hose head?"

Other Dean stopped stirring and looked at a very confused and apologetic Cas-but-not-my-Cas.

"You turn it."

Cas-but-not-my-Cas turned the hose in his hands towards Other Dean, who suppressed a laugh.

While Other Dean explained that no, that wasn't what he meant at all, Dean just watched from inside his head.

_Damn, he's adorable like this._

_WAIT. NO._

_I DID NOT JUST THINK CAS WAS 'adorable'._

_I mean sure, I'd fuck him senseless. I'd kiss that stupid, adorable face all the way into next week if I could – NOOOO, we just need to get the Hell out of here. NOW!_

He started paying attention again just as Cas-but-not-my-Cas managed to spray himself in the face with the hose, dropping it in shock and managing to get everything within a 10ft radius soaked, including himself and Other Dean.

_Well, shit, _thought Dean, trying _so damn hard _not to pay attention to Cas-but-not-my-Cas' soaked form through Other Dean's eyes. _This whole voyeurism thing just got so much worse._

"I was going to say you might want to face it away from you but not bad. Now for the rest of the car," other Dean said standing up. A_t least HE'S managing to think with his upstairs brain Dean, _he thought to himself snarkily. For a moment, he was glad he wasn't in control of the body, because NotSam chose that moment to walk outside.

"Everything alright out here? I heard screaming and choking. Did Cas do something wrong?" NotSam asked.

_Does he really think that Cas 'doing something wrong'' would end with him screaming and choking? Am I that bad? _Dean asked himself.

Other Dean appeared to be thinking along the same lines, because all he did was shout, "Go back to making your waffles Samantha!"

And – _Thank God_ – NotSam did exactly that.

* * *

Now, they were drying the car.

_Good. I can focus on this. Car. Impala. Baby. Driving the Impala._

_With Cas in the backseat._

_Cas._

_Backseat._

_CasintheImpalanakedscreamingmy – NO._

_Other things._

_Wait. Is he making wings with the soap?_

"Look, Dean, soap wings," Cas-but-not-my-Cas said innocently.

_I am so fucked._

Next thing he knew Other Dean was spraying Cas with the hose, laughing.

Meanwhile, Dean was mentally screaming at his alternate universes self, asking him why the fuck he thought it was a good idea to do that when he was being tortured enough already by HIS OWN FREAKING THOUGHTS and now there was a drenched Cas-but-not-my-Cas AGAIN.

As Dean ranted to himself, Other Dean and Cas-but-not-my-Cas finished washing the Impala in silence, with Cas following his orders to the letter.

* * *

It was as they were applying the turtle wax to the tyres that the inevitable happened.

After a sufficiently amusing conversation about turtles and NotSam's duty in bringing them grilled cheese sandwiches. "I wouldn't know how turtles smelled Cas, I don't go around sniffing turtles in my spare time between cases you know," during which Dean (had he been able to) would have simply started laughing at how adorable – _no, not adorable _– Cas-but-not-my-Cas was with his ignorance of turtle wax, rather than make a smart comment back.

"My eyes."

_What?_

"Hmm?" Other Dean responded, looking into Cas-but-not-my-Cas' eyes and trying to ignore how his heart sped up.

_Yeah, good luck with THAT, buddy. Been trying for years and it still happens. _

"When you gave me the blue mitt, it was because of my eyes, that's why you took the green one."

_Ohhhh. Well that's…sickeningly mushy. I wouldn't do that._

_Well, maybe I would._

_Shut up, brain._

"Yeah," Other Dean said, punching Cas-but-not-my-Cas on the shoulder and smiling.

In his trademark solemn tone, Cas-but-not-my-Cas replied "My eyes aren't that shade of blue."

"No, yours are a little darker. They're not so worn out and dull. Not even with all the shit you've been through."

_IS THIS ACTUALLY FUCKING HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?! STOP TALKING DEAN PLEASE._

"Same could be said for yours."._..huh?_

Other Dean turned his head to Cas-but-not-my-Cas, who had his head tilted back and eyes closed against the bright sun, before leaning against the fallen angel. Dean faintly heard the words 'Cas will always be my angel, no matter what'.

_I didn't think that. Where did that thought come from?! Is that...Other Dean's thoughts? I can hear his thoughts now? But I couldn't before?_

_Oh, you are shitting me. Is it because they're about Cas?_

And then it happened. Cas-but-not-my-Cas tilted his head to look at Other Dean, who was leaning against his shoulder.

Dean felt Other Dean's heart begin to pound, and he couldn't blame the guy, what with eyes that friggin' blue staring into his like he was seeing his soul or something.

Which, technically, was the only part of Dean he saw before he fell. Dean idly wondered what Cas thought of him when he saw him, now he could only see his physical appeara –

A deliciously warm mouth was pressed against his, and both Dean and Other Dean saw stars.

It was over far too soon for Other Dean and his (undetected) mental passenger.

"Sorry," Other Dean said breathlessly as he pulled away.

"No you're not," Cas-but-not-my-Cas cheekily replied, blushing from excitement.

"You're right, I'm not," was the only reply as Other Dean leaned back against Cas-but-not-my-Cas' shoulder.

After a comfortable pause, Cas-but-not-my-Cas said the final words Dean would hear in this place.

"Unless you want your brother knowing about this so soon you'd better get off. I smell grilled cheese sandwiches and he might drop the beer if he finds us like this."

_DAMMIT._

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long author notes btw, I start rambling and can't stop. If you have any fics you would like to see here let me know! REVIEWS PLEASE**


	9. Chapter 9: Truth or Truth?

**AN: Here we go! Updates on this are going to be slower than others because this is beta'd and stuff, but this is my favourite one out of all the random shit I write so I put more effort and stuff into it and hopefully it will be better quality than the others. This chapter is dedicated to paperbackpages, whose story "Truth or Truth?" is the basis for this chapter. Also dedicated to a friend who lost a friend recently, I know we don't know each other that well, but you are awesome and I really admire both your writing and your strength, and I hope you enjoy what's gonna happen in the next few chapters.**

**I am trying to make a point of responding to every review I get - dunno if I've already said that.**

**FireChildSlytherin5 - Thanks! :D**

**IrishBeauty294: JUST WAIT, IT'S GONNA HAPPEN. Thanks for the awesome comments too :)**

**Dark Knight Warrior: I have absolutely no plans on stopping, don't worry. I'm so glad you like it!**

**Free Will Lover: And I love you for that review, just sayin :3**

**Guest Who requested a Thing: Yeah, I'm working on that. Need to prepare myself emotionally and stuff**

**Sorry for the long AN, here's Chapter 9!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Truth or Truth?

This time, there was barely any pause between the random stories they were thrown into. Dean was only given a brief glimpse of Cas' (normally stoic) shell shocked expression before he felt himself falling into a black abyss once more.

He was pissed to say the least. Not only did he have to act out this stupid charade with the poor guy, but now he couldn't even talk to his BEST FRIEND in between being forced to make out with him!

All Dean wanted was the chance to apologise to Cas. The fallen angel didn't deserve this. He certainly didn't deserve to be stuck with Dean of all people, who barely let himself think of the attraction he had to Cas, let alone act upon it.

_As soon as I can, I'll apologise, _the hunter thought to himself as the world dissolved into nothing.

* * *

Cas was baffled, annoyed, and concerned.

All of which was in response to the emotions he found himself experiencing.

_I'm feeling emotions in response to having emotions, Dean. I hope you're happy. I am learning to 'loosen up', as you would call it, _he sighed to himself, wishing that Dean – the REAL Dean – would hear him.

Dragging himself out of this newly discovered mentality, he paid attention to the vessel he was now occupying.

_A rather good imitation, _he mused, _very young, however._

_Am I at a party? A human, teenage party?_

His vessel was thinking mutinous thoughts towards Dean-who-is-not-mine, in regards to the fact that Dean-who-is-not-mine had apparently decided that Other Cas would be attending said party whether he liked it or not.

"Cas, you're here! Grab a beer and sit down with us, we're just getting started!" NotBenny called waving him over.

_Why is he calling me Cas? Only Dean and Sam call me that. _He thought as he walked over awkwardly and sat down with everyone.

_What is this game, 'Truth or Dare?'_

His vessel did not appear to be a fan of the game, scowling as what appeared to be a younger version of Joanna Harvelle began.

Curiously, Cas observed as NotJo dared NotBenny to extract his shirt and call NotRuby, in order for him to query as to whether or not she wanted to know what he was wearing.

_This makes no sense. They are right here, she already knows what he is wearing. Humans are strange._

One girl – Cas quickly identified her as NotMeg from Other Cas' thoughts – looked at him with a sly smile.

Nerves erupted in the pit of Other Cas' stomach, startling Cas with their vehemence.

"So Cas….Truth or Dare?" NotMeg asked with a sly smile.

_Say Dare. Never pick Truth._

"Uhh….Truth?" he spluttered out.

_What did I just say?!_

NotMeg thought for a few moments deeply.

"If you could kiss anyone in this room, who would you kiss?"

Cas, seeing the truth in his vessels mind, panicked for both of them.

_Don't say it don't say it don't say it don't say it don't sa – _

"I have to answer?" he asked stupidly.

"Or you could drink the spit bucket left over from my parents wine tasting?"

Even Cas knew how repelling that was.

"Uhh…."

"Come on Cas, we're all friends here," NotRuby spoke up, her eyes fixed on him.

Dean-who-is-not-mine spoke firmly but dangerously, nodding at him. "He doesn't have to do anything".

There was a pause that was both as long as a human heartbeat and a hundred Earth years.

_Don't say it don't say it don't say it don't say it don't say it don't say it don't – _

"I would choose Dean."

Another long pause. Cas (and his counterpart) barely remembered how to form coherent thoughts.

NotMeg eventually offered the words "I'm sorry Cas, what was that I can't hear you?"

Dean-who-is-not-mine appeared to be in shock.

"I said I would pick Dean," Other Cas stated more forcefully.

During the awkward silence, Other Cas caught Dean-who-is-not-mine staring at him with confusion and….something else in his eyes.

NotBenny saved the day by grinning easily and asking Dean-who-is-not-mine "Okay, okay enough with that. Dean, Truth or Dare?"

Dean-who-is-not-mine looked away from Other Cas to NotBenny, smirking.

"Dare."

"Kiss Cas," NotBenny challenged.

Other Cas' heart began stuttering wildly, which Cas vainly attempted to ignore.

Dean-who-is-not-mine now looked as he had when Other Cas said he would kiss him, shaken and irritated. Other Cas' heart sank, and Cas could sympathise. Was one kiss really so awful for Dean-who-is-not-mine to endure?

"Dude, really, that low huh?"

"It should just be a meaningless kiss, what's the harm? Unless you're scared?"

* * *

Dean was panicking. All he could do was sit and seethe as Other Dean deliberated, looking between Cas-but-not-my-Cas (who looked damn good by the way: he could THINK that, right?) and the circle that was a poor imitation of the 'friends' he had made and lost in his pathetic excuse for a life.

_JUST KISS HIM ALREADY, DAMMIT!_

As if he had heard him, Other Dean sighed, and tilted up Cas-but-not-my-Cas' chin so that he could see into his eyes.

The feeling of Cas-but-not-my-Cas' mouth – a clone, but CAS nonetheless – was indescribable. Other Dean's senses short-circuited, and the only thing that the four of them (vessels and passengers) were aware of was the feel of the long desired soft mouth upon theirs.

It was over far too soon though, and both Dean and Other Dean saw NotBenny shake his head in disbelief as he heard his own voice deny that anything earth-shatteringly amazing had just happened.

"See, I'm not scared," he said with a satisfied smile.

_I'm freaking terrified._

* * *

Cas could feel the tumultuous emotions flooding through the body as he stood up to leave.

Dean-who-is not-mine looked slightly hurt.

"Hey man where are you going?"

"Fresh air," was the response as the teenage vessel almost sprinted up the stairs out of the basement.

As the cool night air hit Other Cas' face, there was a low voice behind him.

"Cas? I'm sorry Cas, if you didn't want me to kiss you, you should have told me, I would've stopped but…umm..."

Dean-who-is-not-mine was blushing, and Cas was certain that Dean, HIS Dean, the real one, was in there, hating every second and wishing that the kiss had never happened. If Cas felt a small burst of sorrow at the thought of Dean never wanting him in the same manner, he didn't allow himself to acknowledge it.

Cas was proud of his vessels courage when he said "No I didn't want you to stop the problem was I actually kind of..."

_Oh dear._

"Yeah, me too man."

_What?_ Both Cas and Other Cas thought in unison.

"You….what?"

Dean-who-is-not-mine shyly took a step forward.

"I." Cas could feel his warm breath upon Other Cas' face. "Liked." A sudden surge of jealously shot through Cas' mind towards Other Cas, who was mere inches away from the face of Dean-who-is-not-mine. "It."

And with that, the gap between the two was forced shut, with the overwhelming need to taste, to touch, to _feel_ Dean-who-is-not-mine coursing through every fibre that made Other Cas and Cas whole.

_If I am unable to have him in reality, I shall make the most of it here, _Cas thought, hating himself for his weakness, but unable to stop as the other version of him slid his tongue into the mouth of Dean-who-is-not-mine, feeling the copy of his human respond in kind.

After what felt like an eternity and yet still was not long enough, they broke apart, smiling. Cas felt Other Cas blush and smiled inwardly, knowing he would never be able to do the same.

"Dude, finally," Dean-who-is-not-mine murmured, looking at Other Cas with so much emotion.

All he could reply was, "I've been wanting to do that for a while".

Had he been able to, Cas would have sobbed as he was pulled away from the rough embrace Dean-who-is-not-mine pulled Other Cas into, and plunged back into the space between places.

* * *

**AN: Feel free to look at my other stuff...and review...and recommend some good stuff**

**Also, in future there will be multi-chapter fics used in this, so I'm gonna have to condense them into less chapters and stuff and that's gonna be a whole ball of clusterfuck so wish me luck!**

**Not really planning on dragging this out much longer, I'm thinking like 18/19 chapters in total?**

**Yeah, lemme know what you think PLEASE, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
